deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby vs Dimentio
{{Infobox episode|title = Kirby vs Dimentio|image = Description 2 Immensely powerful forces clash. Will Kirby finish Dimentio and the evil chaos heart forever? Or has the pink puff finally met his match? Intro The power of good vs the power of evil. These 2 are practically personifications of these terms. Kirby, '''the super tough pink puff. and '''Dimentio, the master of illusions and pleaser of crowds. I'm HowardHank and its my job to analyze what they've got to find out who would win a death battle Kirby One day in the kingdom of dreamland a hero crashed his spaceship. He was destined to be the savior of the town, and to be a great hero. This Is of course Kirby, the super tough pink puff. Background age: not exactly known. He has at least 200 years before maturity though height : varies. weight: very light. Kirby is an infant star warrior who is much more powerful then he looks. He is happy-go lucky and has a very cheerful attitude. He also has another dimension in his stomach. Weapons/abilities Inhale: A powerful suction, capable of sucking in things over an acre away. He can spit inhaled foes back out as a star. warp star: Kirby's personal transportation. It can move at speeds faster than light and can be remade at any time if it happens to be destroyed robobot armor: A mech suit that can be fitted with a variety of abilities. Copy ability: An ability that Kirby can get from inhaling objects. Select abilities can be taken from his stomach. He can also combine some abilities. Some of his more potent abilities are Fighter: Kirby dons a headband becomes a fighting master. Stone: Kirby can transform into a highly durable stone. Sword: Kirby becomes a master swordsman. He can grow the sword to make it more powerful. ESP: Kirby can control some objects with his mind. Chef: He can throw stuff to the sun and back. Star Rod: When Kirby inhales his warp star he gets this ability. It is said to have the power to vanquish any evil. Hypernova: Kirby becomes capable of devouring worlds. Feats Kirby is very powerful. He can crack planets in half with a single punch and he is stated to have literally infinite power. Kirby is also very durable. He has survived atmospheric entry and a planet sized explosion. He has defeated many "god" beings such as Nova, Magolor, and Marx Flaws Kirby is a child and is not very smart. He will fall for the simplest of traps and he is sometimes oblivious to fighting even happening. Still, Kirby has proven time and time again that he is not a force to be reckoned with. Dimentio Dimentio is a jester who was hired by Count Bleck to try and stop the "heroes of the prophecy". While at first he may seem playful and rather harmless, he is actually quite the force to be reckoned with. Background age: unknown. Possibly from the ancient times. weight: presumably light. height: Dimentio in his base form is around the height of Mario. Dimentio is a very competent strategist and a master of manipulation. He tricked Count Bleck and all of his minion's. Dimentio is most likely the strongest character from the Mario universe so far, which is quite the accomplishment. Weapons/abilities. Levitation: Dimentio can float in the air, and fly at fast speeds. Teleportation Magic projectiles: Balls of purple magic, Dimentio can conjure them by waving his finger. Cloning: Dimentio can create clones of himself. These clones are capable of basic magic abilities. Invisibility: Dimentio can turn invisible for an indefinite amount of time. Chaos heart: with the chaos heart Dimentio can slow and speed up time, increase his speed, create voids, which can consume universes, and he gains invulnerability to attacks. Dimension D: In this pocket dimension all attacks are 256 times stronger. Dimetional box: A box that when it catches someone. Can blow up. These boxes can also transfer people to different dimensions. Feats Dimentio was able to "kill" Mario and Luigi with a dimensional box. He is seemingly the strongest character in Mario canon thus far. Almost destroyed all worlds, the only thing that could stop him was the goodness of the pure hearts. Flaws Dimentio can be cocky, but he will snap out of this if actually threatened. The all-powerful void was not able to actually kill Mario. Dimension D affects everyone's power, not just his own. Dimentio is a true threat, and his power just may be able to consume the world. Pre-Fight All right the Combatinents are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!. DEATH BATTLE Inside the meeting room of Castle Bleck there were 4 bodies lying on the ground. These were the 4 heroes who were supposed to stop him. Hmm… that was rather pathetic. Dimentio mused as he looked at the bodies. The door to the room opened and to Dimentio’s surprise, a little pink puff walked in. “Oh and who might you be” Dimentio said aloud to the star warrior. Kirby looked at Dimentio and then at the bodies. He made the connection and took up a fighting pose. Dimentio gazed up at the void in the sky, and then he turned his attention to Kirby. “Well I’ve go a bit of time to kill. Just know that you're digging your own grave here child. FIGHT Kirby jumped at Dimentio and swung one of his little arms. The jester teleported out of the way, and behind Kirby. “You're going to need more than that pinky” Dimentio stated as he twirled his finger around. He lazily fired a ball of magic at Kirby who quickly dodged it and accessed his stored copy abilities. Kirby pulled a hammer out who knows where and took a swing at Dimentio’s body. The body shattered upon impact. Kirby looked around in confusion as magical blast from behind knocked him forwards. Dimentio started charging up more magic, but he was interrupted by a thrown hammer smacking him in the face. “Well that was rather rude” muttered Dimentio as he created clones of himself. Kirby donned a headband and ran at the 3 jesters. He punched one and it shattered into a million pieces. He fired a ball of energy at another one, who quickly countered with a ball of magic. During the small explosion, Dimentio teleported behind Kirby and tapped his back. Kirby turned around and was confused by the lack of annoying purple guys. Another ball of magic hit him in the back and sent him flying again. “Is this all you've got, even those 4 over there put up a bigger fight than this.” Said Dimentio as he turned towards and pointed at the bodies. When he turned back he did not expect to get punched in the face by a giant robot fist. He flew back and hit the wall behind him, leaving a small dent. As he got up he suddenly disappeared. Kirby looked all over for Dimentio but could not see him. A giant blast of magic hit him and blew up the robobot armor. Kirby grimaced as he turned towards the now visible Jester. Dimentio fired three bursts of magic towards the young star warrior. Kirby jumped over two of them and inhaled the third. He spat it at the confused Dimentio, who promptly teleported out of the way. Multiple Dimentio clones appeared flew at Kirby. Kirby looked at them, opened his mouth, and started inhaling. The strong suction pulled all the clones into his stomach and he decided to swallow them. Kirby acquired a golden wand with a shiny blue sphere at the top. He also gained a blue and red jester hat. Dimentio threw a ball of magic at the pink puff. Kirby made multiple mirror copies of himself and tried to confuse Dimentio with the sheer number of clones. The purple jester conjured more magic and kept tossing it at the puffballs. Eventually one hit the real Kirby and knocked his ability away. Dimentio decided to give Kirby a taste of his own medicine. He created hundreds of clones, which all fired balls of magic at Kirby. Kirby summoned the warp star and donned his sword cap. Kirby started slicing through the Dimentio’s faster than the eye could see. This agitated Dimentio who could not keep up with the speed of kirby’s warp star. He kept creating more clones, who kept firing randomly hoping to hit the warp star. Dimentio felt a searing pain in his back, as he was cut by the sword. Kirby saw this and started to hit Dimentio more and more. He sliced him up into the air, slashed him a few times, and then stabbed him into the ground. While Kirby was about to hit Dimentio again a blast destroyed his warpstar, and his copy ability. The hundreds of Dimentios rapidly fired balls of magic at Kirby. The little star warrior hastily ate a miracle fruit and started to glow rainbow.He opened his mouth, and a hurricane of wind sucked every single Dimentio in. During his victory dance he heard a noise behind him. DImentio suddenly flipped into his view, and he did not look happy. “Alright, playtime is over” Dimentio shouted. He flew up to a black heart and absorbed its power. Time slowed to a crawl, and Dimentio started to beat Kirby with his fists. He smacked the puff into the ground and finished his combo with a kick. Kirby flew backwards into the wall as time resumed. He desperately tried to inhale Dimentio, but the jester was not budging. A dark portal appeared around Kirby and damaged him a bunch. The pink puff stood up, his ability gone and his energy low. With the last of his energy he summoned the warp star and inhaled it. A bright pink and white rod, with a star on top appeared in his hand. Kirby fired a giant beam out of the wand, while Dimentio fired a storm of magic. The two attacks collided and blinded both combatants. The beam from the star rod overcame Dimentio’s magic and barreled into him. Dimentio shattered into a billion little pieces as the light tore him apart. Kirby panted as he looked towards the smoldering remains of Dimentio. He walked towards the 4 bodies on the floor when suddenly a box appeared around him out of nowhere. Kirby punched the box as hard as he could, but it would not break. Dimentio appeared and floated down from the sky while slowly clapping. “That was quite the performance pinky, but I’m afraid I have more important matters to attend to. "Ciao.” And with a snap of his fingers, Kirby was no more. K.O. Results Poor, poor Kirby. In their base forms Kirby may have held the edge in speed thanks to his warp star, and in strength due to having literally limitless power. And he obviously had the larger arsenal. However Kirby really had no way of killing Dimentio in his base form, let alone with the chaos hearts power, The only thing Kirby might have had a chance at killing Dimentio with was the star rod, due to it being able to destroy pure evil. But even if it would kill Dimentio, and that's a big if, he would have to hit him first. Which would be almost impossible, because Dimentio can teleport, The winner isdisappear, and create clones of himself. Saying that Kirby should win because of the star rod, is like saying that Harry Potter should beat Super Man because of his instant death spell. While its technically possible, it's not going to happen. ' ' The Winner is Dimentio Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:HowardHank Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017